


Date Night

by LoverlyMadhatter



Category: Jamie - Fandom, Jamie Comic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Married Sex, Nervous Top, bottom is topping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 20:18:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2081766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverlyMadhatter/pseuds/LoverlyMadhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Date nights tended to play out the same way for Aiden and Jamie:  Tori would be gone to a friend’s house, Aiden would spring ‘surprise’ reservations for some dinner, and then they’d wind up back at the house, covered in sweat and saliva, breathing in each other’s oxygen.</p>
<p>Tonight was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

Date nights tended to play out the same way for Aiden and Jamie: Tori would be gone to a friend’s house, Aiden would spring ‘surprise’ reservations for some dinner, and then they’d wind up back at the house, covered in sweat and saliva, breathing in each other’s oxygen. Tonight was different.  
  
Tori had left two hours earlier, whisked off by her aunt Vicky for some strange weekend venture. And for two hours Aiden had been curled up on the couch, legs tangled in Jamie’s, watching a cheesy action movie. No reservations, no move to get dressed and go out – nothing. It was nice just cuddling with his husband, but Jamie did have to admit he was mildly disappointed.  
  
“I’m gonna go use the bathroom,” announced Aiden, credits rolling on the screen. Jamie replied with a curt hum in the back of his throat, eyebrows knitted together in confusion, mouth twisted into a frustrated grimace. He watched narrow hips slink up the stairs, then sunk into a pout.  
  
This wasn’t normal. Usually Aiden would be throwing down a thick layer of charm by now, just like they were 20 years younger and he was trying to convince Jamie to come back to his place. It was always like they hadn’t been married 15 years, and Jamie loved feeling like a blushing virgin again; it made Aiden pressing him against the front door with a hand up his shirt that much better. But tonight, it seemed hopeless that he would even get a heated makeout session.  
  
As the credits finished rolling, Jamie found his mind wandering back to Aiden in the bathroom. If 15 years of marriage had taught him anything, it was that Aiden was never long in the bathroom. Jamie felt guilt turn in his stomach – if Aiden was spending an overly long time in the bathroom, then he was probably sick. If he was sick, there was no way that he would have the energy to do anything but watch cheesy action movies, meaning that Jamie shouldn’t be frustrated at him for not going out on a date night.  
  
He threw the blanket off and made his way to the staircase, calling Aiden’s name toward the bathroom. “Are you ok?” There was no response for some moments, so Jamie’s guilt and worry led him up the stairs toward the bathroom door. “Aiden,” he said to the bathroom door, leaning his ear against it. But that’s not where the sound came from.  
  
A soft moan came from the direction of their bedroom, and its sound brought heat to Jamie’s cheeks; that was most definitely not a sick moan. The door opening was punctuated with a grunt, and the sight Jamie met made his mouth water.  
  
“Jamie…” On the bed was his husband, stripped naked and on all fours, one arm reaching beneath and behind his tan body (already slicked with a sheen of sweat), the other propping him up on the comforter. His eyes were glassed over with lust, and his cheeks and neck were colored red. Jamie felt his cock jump in his pants. He couldn’t bring himself to move, but he felt heat rise in his cheeks when he listened to the lewd sounds Aiden’s fingers were making in his ass. Aiden locked eyes with him while he watched, and he must have slid another finger in, because a groan tore out of his throat so sweet that Jamie’s knees nearly buckled.  
  
“C’mere,” grunted Aiden, wincing as he stretched himself open. There was no way Jamie was going to be able to resist that command; he wanted to taste Aiden on his tongue, and damn anyone who said he wasn’t going to. Aiden hung his head back between his shoulders when Jamie walked around, so he didn’t see, but felt the bed behind him sink down with his husband’s weight. Jamie gently removed Aiden’s fingers, and Aiden let out a frustrated whine, only for it to be muffled by the comforter. Thankfully, Aiden reared his head when Jamie’s tongue connected with his hole – the almost-sob that wracked his body would not have been nearly as gorgeous through the comforter.  
  
Jamie began to wriggle his tongue inside of Aiden’s already loosened entrance, groaning when Aiden clenched around the pink muscle. Aiden was panting lewdly, failing to form even simple words, and every jumbled sentence earned him a curl of Jamie’s finger beside his tongue.  
  
Jamie almost never got to see Aiden lose control like this, mostly because Aiden didn’t lose control. But Jamie had never heard this sounds from Aiden, and he made a point to memorize every little shiver and moan, just in case he never got to see it again. He removed his tongue and replaced it completely with two fingers, searching momentarily until he crooked them and forced Aiden to jerk upright with a shout.  
  
“Fuck!” Jamie grinned and crooked them again, drinking the groan of his own name out of Aiden’s lips. His goal accomplished, he slipped his fingers out of Aiden, leaving him gasping. As Jamie looked down at Aiden’s sweat-slicked body, his confidence began to drain out of him. He didn’t want to hurt Aiden, and he wanted to make sure that this was as good for his husband as it would be for him. With hesitation, he placed his hand lightly on Aiden’s back, feeling his muscles shift beneath skin.  
“Do you want me to - ?” he muttered quietly, massaging a little circle into Aiden’s tailbone. Aiden nodded and let his head fall back between his shoulders. He must have sensed Jamie’s hesitation, because he stilled his body and took a deep breath.  
  
“Do it, Jamie. I want you to fuck me.” Jamie’s cock twitched. A thrill ran up and down his spine – he hadn’t fucked Aiden in years. It wasn’t that Aiden wouldn’t bottom, but that Jamie was never truly comfortable topping. But that blissed out grin on Aiden’s when Jamie nudged him over onto his back set a fire in the pit of his stomach. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he ran his hands over Aiden’s chest, feeling the heat seep into his hands; he could never remember Aiden feeling this hot.  
He grabbed the bottle Aiden had removed from the nightstand and poured the cold liquid into his hand, pumping himself twice. He pressed up against Aiden’s entrance, then looked up to his face. Aiden’s teeth had bitten down onto his lip, and his pupils were dilated and locked on Jamie.  
  
“I’m… going to put in it, uh, in now,” he muttered, still nervous. Jamie pressed forward just enough to put pressure on Aiden’s hole, making Aiden groan. He let out a hiss when the head of Jamie’s cock breached, but urged Jamie on. Jamie shook with the force of stopping himself – Aiden was so much tighter than Jamie expected or remembered, and his heat was throbbing. It took everything in his will not to slam into him: he needed to make sure Aiden wasn’t going to get hurt, needed to be sure that this was comfortable.  
  
“Jamie, move!” Aiden growled. Jamie’s control shattered, and with no tact, he slammed all the way into Aiden. Jamie felt instant regret as Aiden’s whole face crunched up into a grimace, his entire body tense.  
  
“I’m ok, Jamie, keep going,” Aiden breathed, brushing his cheek with the backs of his fingertips. Jamie felt him clench deliberately, and stars jumped their way into his view. Aiden was so, so tight, and the heat was delicious. When Jamie moved, Aiden’s moans were so loud in his ears, echoing off of their bedroom walls, so foreign in Jamie’s ears. He forced them to imprint in his mind as he pulled almost all the way back out and thrust in again.  
  
His thrusts were more controlled than he had expected them to be, and Aiden held himself together with a composure Jamie had always admired. Even through the iron mask, though, Jamie watched that composure crack as Aiden ground out Jamie’s name through his teeth, his knuckles turning white as they fisted the sheets. Jamie hadn’t noticed him reorienting his body on every upthrust, but when he forced Jamie to slam up against his sweet spot, the primal scream from Aiden’s mouth caught him up to the program. He rocked up into that spot as many times as he could, feeling himself losing the mark, but trying nonetheless.  
  
Sweat dripped onto Aiden’s forehead as Jamie leaned down to kiss him. Their teeth knocked on one of the up thrusts. Jamie broke off into a breathless laugh, but dove back down when Aiden whined. While their tongues slid past one another, exploring familiar territory, Jamie wrapped his hand around Aiden’s cock, letting its warmth fuel his fire. He felt it jump into his hand, accompanied by a keen that vibrated Jamie’s lips.  
  
“Jamie,’ he panted, gripping Jamie’s unoccupied forearm. “I’m not gonna last – Aah!”  
  
“I know,” gasped Jamie into his mouth. “I’m gonna – “ Jamie’s orgasm came suddenly and with a choking noise Aiden had heard thousands of times. He stilled and shook as he came inside Aiden, letting his contracting muscles milk him dry. When his vision stopped flashing white, he looked back down at Aiden’s swollen cock. Still inside of him, he grinned lazily and fisted Aiden’s cock with a speed slow enough that Aiden sobbed. He felt a strange confidence fill him as he asked, “Do you want to come, Aiden?” He felt Aiden’s body tense and knew he was close.  
  
“J-Jamie,” he groaned, nails digging into the skin of his forearm.  
  
“Do you want to come?” Jamie repeated, punctuating his question with a rough squeeze, and the answer he was looking for came in the form of a garbled moan.  
“Yes! Fuck, Jamie, please let me - Ah!” Jamie bent over, thankful for his flexibility, and took Aiden into his mouth. He barely got to taste the salty sweet skin on his tongue before Aiden dug his nails further into Jamie’s forearm and covered his face and mouth in hot, sticky fluid.  
  
Jamie waited for his breathing to return to normal, then pulled out of him with a sigh.  
  
“Sorry,” Jamie said in his smallest voice, cheeks reddening as he watched cum drip out of Aiden’s ass.  
  
“Nah,” replied Aiden, hand in his hair. “It’s what I wanted.” He reached down off of the bed to grab his shirt and tossed it at Jamie. “I’m sorry I came on your face.” Jamie laughed and wiped the fluids off of his skin.  
  
“I was the one who stuck my face down there.” Aiden chuckled under his breath. They looked at each other for a long moment, until Aiden leaned forward and kissed Jamie softly.  
  
“Are you feeling up for a bath?” he asked, wincing when he moved. Jamie kissed him again, and let the surge of warmth take over his body temperature.  
  
“Sure.” He helped Aiden down from the bed and watched him struggle to the bathroom, a grin plastered on his face.  
  
Maybe date nights would have to play out a little differently from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> jamie-comic.tumblr.com & jamie.smackjeeves.com :)


End file.
